hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyril Character List
This is the official character page for the ongoing show Cyril. List of actors and actresses is on the Cyril page. Oleiva Oleiva is the main character. After moving into a new building, she lives with her husband Dave, in their first ever home together. Soon things began to happen to Oleiva. She is gluided to chairs, attacked, and generally hunted. She soon finds out that the person is called Cyril, and they begin to attack her with gloves and attempt to strangle her, Cyrils' signature move. Oleiva tries to get Dave to help her, but he is extremely lazy, and is often asleep. By series two, Oleiva believes things have improved with Cyril, but soon realises they haven't. Luckily her relationship with Dave has improved, and he supports her as she almost dies and recieves threatening notes, constantly once again. Later in series two, she is almost strangled to death by Cyril, but they are scared away by her camera. Dave Dave is the husband of Oleiva. He is known for being lazy and unbothered about life in general. In series one, Jensie flirts with Dave, but he is too tired to notice. In a rage she breaks into his house and takes pictures of them "snuggling" on bed together. Dave is asleep but Jensie plans to use the pictures at a later date, to reveal "an affair" that she was having with Dave. Dave doesn't believe that Cyril exists and blames teenagers for being naughty. Despite this, he supports Oleiva, understanding why she is scared. By series two, he does believe that Cyril is real, after being attacked by flying rocks. He is more awake than ever and has began supporting Olieva like a proper husband. Also in series two, he is almost murdered by Cyril in an extreme attack. Cyril Cyril is the main character in the show. Unlike in Silas, Cyril is also the name of the show, and is the shows version of The Masked One from Silas. It is currently unknown who Cyril is but it is assumed that Cyril may be a team of people, with viewers referring to them as "The Cyrils" or "Cyril Team". The thought has terrified many. Cyril has two disguises. The original disguise was a white mask and pink ski gloves, used to strangle people. The second disguise features in series one to murder the character Solly, with Cyril wearing a yellow hoodie and black leggins. This version of Cyril appeared to be a female, whereas the other appeared to be a male. Cyril has attacked Oleiva throughout series one several times. Cyril gave Dave sleeping pills in his drink, but nobody found out, due to how lazy Dave was already. Cyril has killed Loowees and attempted to murder his son Willy. He later killed Jasmine, the ex wife and mother of Willy and Loowees. With the second Cyril disguise, Cyril breaks into Sollys' house. He knocks her out using a ball, slaps her butt once, and then begins to smack her with a flattened cardboard box. Cyril then puts her head in it as a joke and leaves the house. In series two, Cyril attempts to murder both Oleieva and Dave within two days of eachother. With the help of a throat eating dalmation, and a heart dressing gown, Dave is almost brutally killed. Sadly for Cyril, he is saved by Hollio, but if she hadn't heard him he would have died. The next day, Cyril sets Oleiva up to find and take in the throat eating dalmation, later named Blotches. Cyril then attempts to strangle Oleiva as she pictures herself, but leaves when they are also almost pictures. Cyril is seen to have two hairy legs and have stolen a pair of Daves shorts from previous episodes. Solly Solly is one of the original characters. She is the Cyril version of Sally from Silas, but the character is completely different. Solly is a nicer, sweeter version of the character. Solly comes across Cyril killing Jasmine and realises that her son, Willy, is next. She manages to save Willy. In revenge, Cyril later breaks into Solly's house, and kills her. He knocks her out using a ball, slaps her butt once, and then begins to smack her with a flattened cardboard box. Cyril then puts her head in it as a joke and leaves the house. After her death, other residents begin to believe Oleiva, and agree Cyril murdered her. Loowees Loowees lives in the building with his son Willy. He is a single father, but is still legally married to his ex wife, Jasmine. In series one he is killed by Cyril, who sets his labradors on him, with one removing his winky and the other biting a hole into his neck. The death was so graphic that the winky eating was the scene used, as the neck hole scene was too disturbing. Willy Willy is the son of Loowees and Jasmine. He is orphaned in series one, with his father dying first, and then his mother in the following episode. Solly saves him from Cyril at the same time his mother is killed. Jensie Jensie is a mid 20s female living with her sister, Bush. She has been shown to have an evil side. Quite nice in general, she has a dark look in her eyes and is ready to pounce if she has to. In series one she flirts with Dave but is rejected, as he is too tired to realise. She then breaks into his house and takes pictures of them which she plans to use against him, trying to show that they have been having an affair. In the pictures, Dave is actually asleep. Jensie finds out about something that Jysica has and plans to give to Oleiva. With the help of her close friend, De, she plans to murder Jysica. Viewers see what appears to be Jensie entering Jysicas house. She has a Snoopy Blanket to cover her, then reveals a terrible weapon, and attacks Jysica with it. During the fight the blanket falls and the intruder is revealed to be De, working for Jensie, who she is in love with. Despite struggling to, De kills Jysica, and leaves as fast as she can. Jensie is happy and gives De a first kiss, to give her hope of their love, later bathing seven times to get rid of De's germs. Jensie is horrified when De proposes to her, and turns her down. When Bush starts eating Jensies food, Jensie begins to come up with a plan to turn Bush crazy, unaware that Cyril has the same plan. In series two, she saves Bush by interrupting Cyril in mid-attack, but doesn't realise. She bangs her mouth and is injured slightly. She is later involved in an attack on Dave but isn't aware of what she has stumbled upon, thinking her and Dave are playing. He accidently knocks her out and Cyril gets rid of her. When Jensie wakes up in her own home, she thinks it was just another dream about Dave. Jysica Jysica is a friendly, angelic person that lives alone in the building. In series one she discovers something that she believes with help Oleiva figure out who Cyril is, having started a friendship with Oleiva. Tragically, her enemy Jensie finds out that Jysica has this, and is enraged. With the help of her close friend, De, she plans to murder Jysica. Viewers see what appears to be Jensie entering Jysicas house. She has a Snoopy Blanket to cover her, then reveals a terrible weapon, and attacks Jysica with it. During the fight the blanket falls and the intruder is revealed to be De, working for Jensie, who she is in love with. Despite struggling to, De kills Jysica, and leaves as fast as she can. Jysica is found by Felix. De De is a strange girl that lives across the road with her grandparents. She is in love with Jensie, and believes that Jensie feels the same, unaware that she thinks De is a germ ridden stray that should live on the streets. Jensie finds out about something that Jysica has and plans to give to Oleiva. With the help of her close friend, De, she plans to murder Jysica. Viewers see what appears to be Jensie entering Jysicas house. She has a Snoopy Blanket to cover her, then reveals a terrible weapon, and attacks Jysica with it. During the fight the blanket falls and the intruder is revealed to be De, working for Jensie, who she is in love with. Despite struggling to, De kills Jysica, and leaves as fast as she can. Jensie is happy and gives De a first kiss, to give her hope of their love, later bathing seven times to get rid of De's germs. Jensie is horrified when De proposes to her, and turns her down. In series two, she begins dating Pyta, in an attempt to make Jensie jealous. Felix Felix is an original character from episode one in series one. He is in a relationship with Andre but is unware that Andre plans on leaving him. Felix finds his close childhood friends body in series one, Jysica, who has been brutally murdered by a celebrations box lid. Andre decides to wait to break up with Felix. He is friendly with Jeeka as seen in series two. Andre Andre is also an original character. Despite being with Felix, he realises that he is actually not bi, and loves Oleiva. He really wants to leave Felix, but stays with him after Jysica is killed, seeing that Felix needs support. By series two, he continues to love Oleiva, and wishes that he wasn't with Felix. He is put off when he sees that Dave and Oleive have reconnected. Meeston Meeston is a girl from series one, who lives with Audrey, her cousin. She has strange bumps on her hand. In series one she decides to go on a boat trip, planning to go to America for treatment for the bumps. Audrey follows her onto the boat and suprises Meeston there. There, Audrey finds out about ze bumps. They are both distressed and Meeston then falls off the small boat into the water. Audrey tries to help her, shouting "ze bumps!", several times. Meeston appears bored underwater, but is actually distressed. Audrey is soon killed by Cyril and joins Meeston in the water. Audrey Audrey is a girl from series one, who lives Meeston, her cousin. In series one Meeston decides to go on a boat trip, planning to go to America for treatment for the bumps. Audrey follows her onto the boat and suprises Meeston there. There, Audrey finds out about ze bumps. They are both distressed and Meeston then falls off the small boat into the water. Audrey tries to help her, shouting "ze bumps!", several times. Meeston appears bored underwater, but is actually distressed. As Audrey shouts repeatedly about ze bumps, Cyril appears behind her in the original disguise, and smacks her over the head with a hole. Audrey falls into the water, but is alive. Cyril reaches off the small boat and strangles Audrey with a cable. Taking a while to die, and still concerned about ze bumps, she is finally dead next to Meeston. Bush Bush is a seveteen year old girl who lives with her sister Jensie. In series one, Jensie gets sick of Bush, and decides that she will send her mad. Cyril has the same plan and sees 4"7 Bush as an easy target. Bush respects Oleiva and wants to become friends. By the end of series one, she is left hiding in a tiny gap, as Cyril enters the house. Cyril is disturbed by Jensie and Bush is saved. He later begins stalking Bush again. Tiny Dolphin Tiny Dolphin appears in one episode of Cyril. Created by Cyril, somehow and unknown if a toy or a living creature, it is designed to kill. Jasmine is seen hugging her son Willy and notices Tiny Dolphin floating behind them. She smiles and is amazed, but is then struck in the throat by Tiny Dolphin, with it trying to get inside. It kills her and is about to kill Willy, when Solly saves him. Solly kills Tiny Dolphin. At the end of the episode, the other Tiny Toys carry away Tiny Dolpin, dead. Cyrils Labradors Cyrils Labradors have appeared in several episodes of the show. They are sometimes simply heard panting or seen very slightly at the end of episodes. They kill Loowees in one episode, with the mother tearing off his winky, and the puppy eating a hole in his throat. It was described as an extremely disturbing scene. Chika Chika is a nineteen year old that lives with her boyfriend, Jeeka. She is heavily pregnant. Chika angers easily and doesn't hold back in fights, "bumping" people, by attacking them using her bump. Her child will be called Joshua. When Joshua is born, Chika appears to be calmed by the birth of her son, and is seen less in the start of series two due to nursing him. Jeeka Jeeka is the boyfriend of Chika. He fears her. In series two, he is seen to be friends with Felix. Jeeka is also glad that Chika has been calmed by the birth of their newborn son, Joshua. Pytar Pytar is a lovely boy. He is in a loveless relationship with De. He is a bit bored in general of being with her but doesn't seem bothered enough to end their relationship, while she is dating him simply to make Jensie jealous. He admires the drug and drunkness of Vira and Hollio. Vira Vira lives with Hollio. She appears to always be taking drugs and drink. Hollio Hollio lives with Vira. Like her friend, she is constantly on drugs and drink. In series two, Hollio hears an attack in the flat beside hers, which belongs to Oleiva and Dave. She finds that Dave has been attacked and calls for help, saving his life. Belindia Belindia is a woman that moves into the building in series two. She is married to Jonio but is in an open relationship, so lives with and also dates another, Kevasto. Jonio Jonio is the legal husband of Belindia. She is however also in an open relationship with Kevasta. Joinio appears very little. Kevasto Kevasta is dating Belindia, despite her being married, and lives with her and her husband Jonio. He is seen very little. Willio Willio is a shy, socially terrified boy. He is dating Amandi. Amandi Amandi is a hot headed teenage girl. She is dating Willio, a strange match, but it somehow works. Blotches (Throat Eating Dalmation) Blotches, better known as Throat Eating Dalmation, is a dog. He is first seen eating Daves throat on command by Cyril. Dave survives the attack. Throat Eating Dalmation is then left, on purpose, by Cyril for Oleiva to find. She takes the dalmation into her home and names him Blotches.